The Sorting Hat
by Vindictus Viridian
Summary: A story about the founding of Hogwarts, the relationships among the founders, and the events that lead to the creation of The Sorting Hat. We know that the founders were friends, and then grew apart...but what drove them to these ends?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One **

**The Beginning**

"Are we ready to begin?" came the malicious voice of Salazar Slytherin.

"I'm not sure...this can't be right," said the timid Helga Hufflepuff.

"I agree, it's not natural," said Rowena Ravenclaw with uncertainty.

"Here it is," came the confident voice of Godric Gryffindor.

He had just entered the top Astronomy Tower on a cold, full-mooned night. He had with him his own hat and a small, wooden stool. He placed the stool in the middle of the four gathered, and the hat on top. The wind blew ever so slightly, making their robes billow a bit, and the hair of Rowena and Helga dance slightly. There was a tense air of foreboding among the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

Then, Salazar moved forward, took his wand, and pointed it at the hat before them, casting looks of absolute contempt at each of the other founders. He was the only one who actually consented to doing this, and dragged the others along...with great reluctance. They were all just so tired of the arguing and the bickering, that maybe...just maybe...this seemingly evil act would stop the feuding and save their school.

"How could it have come to this..." said Rowena in a breathy voice, more to herself that to anyone else.

Some years earlier...

It was finished! It was finally finished! After a year of construction, Hogwarts Castle was now completed! Thanks to the labors of four best friends, their dreams had come true. It was Helga who chose the charming lakeside location, Godric and his laborors for most of the construction, Rowena for the ever-changing floor plan, and Salazar for most of the school's security. They gazed at their creation, standing before the great oak doors, the laborers behind them also pleased.

"A fine job," Godric said, beaming.

"Completed earlier than we thought!" added Helga.

"Shall we?" Salazar said, offering Rowena his arm.

"Indeed." she replied.

Together, the four founders walked up the stairs to the great oak doors, as two laborers pushed them open. They walked into the magnificent entrance hall, beaming at their new home. Other staff members already hired to teach subjects filed in behind them, very much impressed.

"Oh good show!" exclaimed an older, rounder wizard.

"Truly spectacular!" commented a positively _ancient_ looking witch.

The four founders, now standing on the marble staircase, turned to face the teachers.

"Hogwarts may have been born of our own desire, but now it falls to you to help us educate young minds," Gryffindor began, "Help us enlighten the brave–"

"...The clever," Ravenclaw added.

"...The loyal," Hufflepuff continued.

"...And the most pure of blood," Slytherin ended.

The four founders all looked at each other and smiled in spite of themselves. They knew they each valued different things, but it was the education of students that mattered, and to that end they all remained true.

That night, they inaugurated the Great Hall with a feast strictly for the faculty. The scores of house elves collected from all over Britain happily took up their new posts within the castle, and truly cooked a magnificent supper. There were four long tables arranged in a square, with the founders all seated in large, golden chairs at the top side. Godric and Salazar were both laughing heartily together, Godric pounding his fist on the table, while Rowena and Helga held their own conversations...

"It's all surreal, isn't it?" Helga said, politely sipping her goblet, "Our dreams come true."

"It's exciting," Rowena said, dabbing her mouth with her kerchief, "And it will only get better once our first pupils arrive."

"Speaking of which, where did you decide to place the dormitories?"

"Well Godric and I both wanted something lofty, so I placed one dormitory in the West Tower, and another in a tower off the seventh floor corridor," Rowena began, "And I know how you so fear heights, so I placed one for you underground, near the kitchens. Salazar made an unusual request and asked for a dormitory under the lake. Strange, but I agreed, so I placed rooms near the dungeons."

"Salazar has always favored the more unusual over the conventional," Helga said, smiling, "Not at all surprising that he would want a more secluded dormitory to manage."

By this time, dinner was almost done, some of the staff members had conjured a few musical instruments and began to play. They even moved one of tables away and began to dance in the center floor. At this moment, Godric rose from his seat and extended his hand to Rowena,

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied taking his hand, grinning broadly and blushing.

Godric and Rowena both rose from their seats and joined the other teachers on the impromptu dance floor. Then, Salazar stood and took Rowena's seat next to Helga.

"To Hogwarts," he said, raising his goblet to Helga.

"To Hogwarts," she replied, as they tapped their goblets together and drank.

"I'm going to do it," Salazar said, gazing at the dancing Rowena, "I'm going to tell her that I love her."

Of all the things to say, Helga certainly did not expect that, "Excuse me, Salazar?"

"Rowena...ever since the first day we met, her beauty struck me, and I knew I had to have her," he said, taking another sip from his goblet.

Helga sat there speechless. She was used to men starring at Rowena because she was the more beautiful of the two, but Salazar threw her completely off guard.

"What do you think Helga?" he asked, "You're her best friend, what should I do?"

Helga pondered this for a long moment. She knew that Rowena had been taken with both Salazar _and_ Godric, but this information was privy to neither. Ever the Hufflepuff, she tried to solve the situation diplomatically,

"I think," Helga began, "that now is a time for celebration. Love can come later."

Salazar was not to pleased with this answer, but Helga was right. The rest of the evening past in peaceful celebration. Once the festivities died down, the Founders and staff members retired for the evening. The following week students would arrive, classes would begin, and the Hogwarts Experiment would begin. But for now, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin would all rest in the glory of their own ingenuity and teamwork. Tonight, the world was perfect.


	2. Flights of Shadows

**Chapter Two**

**Shadows of Flights**

A new day dawned on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the staff was positively buzzing for the arrival of their first pupils. The teachers were all inside the castle, preparing their classrooms and halls for the students' arrival to the school, and the founders decided to spend the day on the grounds. Godric and Salazar took to the forest hunting, while Rowena and Helga took a walk around the lake.

The day was absolutely pristine. There was a slight breeze in the air, and the sunlight was crisp and clean. Autumn was a perfect season in the part of the British Isles, and the Founders were taking advantage of their last moments of peace and quiet.

"They fancy you, you know," Helga said, walking with Rowena at water's edge.

"Hm?" Rowena responded, "Who?"

"Like you can't tell! Godric and Salazar!"

"Oh stop it, Helga!" Rowena said, tapping her friend playfully on the arm, "I think your flights of fancy are mistaking politeness for passion."

"Honestly," Helga said, grinning, "Salazar told me last night at the banquet that he's _in love_ with you, and you've seen the way Godric is with you...taking your hands, asking you to dance, insisting you need an escort..."

"He's like that with every woman he meets."

"Then why has he never invited me to dance? Why has he never taken my arm? Why did he request the both you and he have dormitories in towers?"

"In two different parts of the castle!"

"And what about Salazar? You should have seen the way he starred at you last night."

"That does surprise me actually," Rowena said, skipping a stone on the lake, "But he's so mysterious, isn't he?"

"And you find that attractive?" Helga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not entirely, but it does interest me. I've always wondered what secrets Salazar keeps. I mean, I can read Godric like a book, but Salazar...he's something else."

Helga just looked out onto the lake and sighed, her long blonde hair falling well below her waist and braided the entire way.

"Don't you worry about what may or may not happen with Godric, Salazar, and I," Rowena said, taking her best friend by the shoulders, "I wouldn't sacrifice what we're doing here for midsummer flings."

Helga couldn't help but smile at this. Rowena had a way of putting Helga's mind at ease, and more often than not Rowena was right. So, together, the two women locked arms and continued their walk around the lake, not talking about love again.

Meanwhile, Godric and Salazar were in the Dark Forest, armed with bows and arrows, for a spirited day of hunting. Godric was wearing his typical burgundy robes trimmed in gold, and Salazar in his hooded hunter-green robes. Godric took cover behind a tree, and Salazar behind the one opposite him. Godric drew his bow and took aim at a stag that had made residence there. Carefully, he took aim, and fires arrow, striking the stag as it fell.

"Excellent shot!" Salazar exclaimed, walking to claim the kill, "Cupid himself could not have fired a more perfect arrow."

"Cupid already fired his arrow, Salazar." Godric replied, walking with Salazar to the downed stag.

"Indeed?" Salazar said, his interest clearly peaked as he removed the arrow, "And who is the unlucky barmaid this time?"

Godric laughed at this, as he was familiar with his best friend's sarcasm by now, "No barmaid, Salazar...but none other than fair Rowena Ravenclaw."

Salazar slowed his pace of gathering the kill at this. Could his ears have fooled him? Did Godric just say that he is in love with Rowena, the same woman that Salazar himself professed his love for not a day ago?

"Thats...fantastic..." Salazar replied, clearly not knowing what to say, "You're sure this isn't another one of your flights of fancy, Godric?"

"Fancy? Salazar, I have never been more serious!" Godric said, finishing up with the stag and throwing it over his shoulders, "Do think it is a good match, her and I?"

"Er..."

"You don't think so," said Godric, walking with Salazar out of the forest.

"No, no of course not...it's just..."

"Dear Lord," Godric said, stopping in his tracks, "You love her too, don't you?"

Salazar kept walking on, not saying a word, on the very edge of the forest now.

"That's perfect!" Godric said, laughing, catching up to Salazar, "And you don't want me to woo your woman?"

"That's the gist of it," Salazar said, his eyes solid and unwavering in embarrassment and anger.

"Salazar, do you think I would let a woman get between our friendship? Do you think I value female company more than the harmony of this school?"

Again, his words were met by a frigid silence.

"Well I wouldn't! Not for every lump of gold in every mountain in Britain. You have my word, Salazar, that Rowena will not be mine, and I have _never_ broken my word."

At this Salazar stopped, as did Godric, his expression firm, "I will hold you to that oath, Godric."

"My word, Salazar, you have my word," Godric said, patting his friend on the shoulder as they pressed on, "It's a shame you never told me sooner, I would have let you have her."

Godric's last statement angered him a bit, but he took it at Godric's usual machismo banter, and shook it off, half-heartedly smiling. He did not like the idea that a braver, more dashing man was also in love with Rowena, and Salazar resolved to take more careful steps to make sure that she became his. After all, Godric never said that he could try and woo Rowena.

The two men exited the forest at the lake's shore, where they were met by Rowena and Helga, who by know were giggling happily as the sun was starting to set.

"A good hunt?" Rowena asked, tossing back her wavy brunette hair.

"Excellent, my lady, excellent!" Godric said, shifting the stag over his shoulders, "Tonight, we feast!"

"I wish you wouldn't hunt so much in the forest," Helga said, "We do need some wildlife in it to shroud us from the Muggles."

"Not to fear, Helga," Salazar said, "there is still plenty a beast roaming the hills of Hogwarts, and one less stag can do us no harm."

At this, the Founders left for the castle to prepare for tonight's feast. The house elves were elated to fix the Founders a special venison meal before the arrival of the students tomorrow. No one spoke of what the others talked about on their day of rest, and in this ignorance all four were blissful. To them, nothing in the horizon of the future loomed to threaten their union.


	3. The Lie

**Chapter Three  
****The Lie**

The rest of the week passed in bliss, and the school was looking as pristine as ever in preparation for the first day of classes. Students would all be arriving with their parents via strategically placed portkeys that would take families to the nearby village of Hogsmeade, and from there they would walk to the castle. That day, the great hall was adorned with banners and streamers of the Hogwarts colors, mascots, and crests.

"I still think a mascot and color for each dormitory is wrong," Helga protested, "I mean, shouldn't we try to promote unity?"

"They will unite around their colors," Rowena said, trying to ease Helga, "And look at the Hogwarts crest, each mascot united with the other. Is that not enough?"

Of course, in the end, Helga bowed to the whims of the other Founders. And so the hall was decorated, and thanks to the genius of Rowena, the roof of the Great Hall was enchanted to reveal the night sky. The four dormitory tables were all set with gold place settings, and at the staff table, the usual set of four ornately-decorated chairs flanked on either side by the standard ones for the staff.

"Everything looks great!" Godric exclaimed from within the Great Hall, as the other founders joined him, "Tonight will be perfect."

"Have we come to a consensus as to which students will go to which dormitory?" Salazar asked.

"I still think we should just separate them equally and be done with it, treat them all the same," Helga said sweetly.

"Absolutely not!" Salazar declared, "I will have nothing less than the purest witches and wizards in my own house!"

"And how would you like us to test their purity?" Rowena inquired, "Get them to jump through hoops?"

"It would certainly rest their daring," Godric said, pensively.

"Perhaps the ghosts could sort them," Helga said, trying to appease everyone with an unbiased solution, "Or we could enchant a mirror to reveal the students' inner traits."

"For the entire school to view? It think not," Salazar replied.

"I have an idea," Rowena said, triumphantly, "Let's just _choose._"

The other three Founders threw her quizzical glances.

"Listen, we are all skilled enough in Legilimency to select the students we want," Rowena began, "skilled enough not to require eye contact to know they possess the qualities we want."

"That's actually not half bad," Helga said, smiling warmly at Rowena.

"All we need to do is greet the students when they arrive, and direct them to the proper tables in the Great Hall," Slytherin continued.

"So then it's settled, we shall choose," Godric added, settling the matter.

The Founders then left the Great Hall, confident that they had dodged yet another proverbial arrow. Helga excused herself from the group and retreated to the kitchens to give the House Elves their final set of instructions on the Start-of-Term Feast.

"Well, now that nothing more can be done, may I tempt you with some tea, Rowena?" Salazar asked slyly.

"You will have to forgive me Salazar," she replied, smiling, "But I was actually thinking of taking a walk through the Forest. With all our time here, I have not once taken in the woods."

"Then perhaps I may be of assistance," Godric began, "The woods are perilous, Rowena, and I think a proper escort would be a good idea."

"Perilous!" Salazar snorted, "Only if you consider Augureys and Golden Snidgets perilous."

"Still," said Rowena, "Godric is right, it would be unwise to enter alone."

"Shall we?" Godric said, offering his arm.

"Indeed," Rowena replied, wrapping arms with Godric, "I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast, Salazar."

Together, Rowena and Godric exited the Entrance Hall and entered the grounds. Salazar simply stood there, watching them leave..._together._ Salazar was filled with a mix of jealousy, anger and sadness. Godric said he would never try and take Rowena from him, so what was he doing?

"Should have had him make the Unbreakable Vow," Salazar grumbled to himself.

Or so he thought, for standing at the archway to the Kitchens was Helga, who overheard every word.

The sun had just set and the stars revealed themselves as Rowena and Godric entered the Dark Forest. They talked the entre way; about students, curriculum, and the classes they were to teach (Rowena would be teaching Charms, and Godric, Transfiguration).

Once night had fallen completely, the pair came to a clearing with a large boulder sitting in the center of it. The Full Moon shone brilliantly, give the clearing more than enough light to see without the use of their wands.

"...And dear Helga still has her heart set on Herbology, I think." Rowena said, as she walked around the stone.

"It would suit her well, she has that kind of earthy–" Godric began, but was cut off. He turned his head to the right, suddenly, to listen to a rustling in the bushes.

"What is it?" Rowena whispered.

Godric didn't answer. Whatever it was, it was big. Birds flew from the trees and retreated to safety, and not a breath of wind rustled so much as a blade of grass. All was still...

Then, it happened. In the flash of an instant, am enormous creature leapt from the surrounding woods towards Godric. It wasn't big, it was _massive_. It had long, dark fur, sharp claws, gleaming teeth, and a powerful snout...

"A werewolf!" Rowena shouted.

She withdrew her wand with lightning speed, but it still wasn't fast enough. The wolf had collided with Godric, throwing him to the ground. However, utilizing the werewolf's momentum, Godric was able to throw the beast off of him with his legs, narrowly avoiding the werewolf's bite.

"Get help!" Godric shouted to Rowena, but she wasn't moving. The most unintelligent thing to do right now would be to leave Godric alone.

The beast landed on its feet again, just as Godric stood to face it. He, too, withdrew his wand and fired off a Stunning Spell at the werewolf. It narrowly missed.

_It wouldn't have worked anyway,_ Rowena thought to herself.

The werewolf snapped his deadly jaws and growled as he began to charge Godric again. Then, she had it! The werewolf would only be warded off by heeding the call of its own kind! Rowena cupped her hands around her mouth, and howled.

"ARRROOO!" she shouted in a high pitched voice, "ARRROOOOOO!"

The werewolf stopped abruptly, just inches from Godric, and turned to face her. Then, the wolf began to run towards Rowena.

"Didn't think of this," she said to herself, and turned around and ran into the woods.

"ROWENA!" Godric shouted out, and ran after her and the werewolf into the forest.

All three of them ran for what seemed like forever. Rowena, however, was being slowed down considerably by her billowing blue dress getting caught in the branches of the trees. Soon, she ran into a dead end, reaching what appeared to be a cliff leading off from the mountains. She turned around to see the werewolf before her, charging her at full speed. She reached for her wand..._but it wasn't there!_

So she stood there, think of a way to get out of this situation, but nothing came. Closer the beast came running, closer...and then...

There was a flash of green light form behind the werewolf, a rush of wind, and the beast collapsed, sliding on the ground, completely lifeless. Standing behind the werewolf was Godric, his wand aimed at where the werewolf was running, Rowena's wand in his other hand.

She ran to him, stepping over the body of the werewolf, tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around Godric and embraced him tightly. Then, without even thinking, she relaxed her hold on Godric and kissed him.

Godrc was surprised, to say the very least, but decided to make the best of a bad situation, and embraced Rowena's kiss. It was as though time had stopped, and it was just the pair of them...for all eternity. It seemed it had been ages once they had let go of each other.

"I think you dropped this," Godric said after Rowena released him.

She simply laughed and took back her wand. Together, they walked briskly out of the forest and back into the refuge of the castle, the man-wolf now lying dead in the forest. When they entered the Entrance Hall, Rowena excused herself to freshen up, and Godric remained at the foot of the stairs, watching her elegantly ascend.

"How was the forest?" Salazar asked, snapping Godric from his reverie.

Then, Godric regaled Salazar with the events that had transpired...omitting the bit about Rowena's kiss.

"..And then we came back to the castle as quickly as possible," Godric fibbed.

"Astounding!" Salazar said, sounding amazed and relieved, subconsciously wishing the werewolf has torn Godric to shreds, "And nothing else happened?"

With all his might, Godric mustered up every once of Occlumency he could find,

"No," Godric lied, "Nothing."


	4. Midnight Meetings

**Chapter Four  
****Midnight Meetings**

Later that evening, students began pouring into the new Hogwarts, greeted by the Four Founders at the entrance to the Great Hall. As the students passed the four founders, they were directed to their respective table. Godric was allowed the students with the greatest deeds to their name; Rowena took on the students of greatest wit; Helga allowed herself the students of high moral fiber; and Salazar separated the purest of blood from the throng. In a few moments' time, all the students were seated, and the founders made their way to the staff table. Once the founders took their seats, the plates and goblets before them magically filled with food, and they all dug in.

"Well that was not as painful as it could have been!" Helga declared, talking about the sorting.

"Did you doubt me, dear friend?" Rowena said, smiling sanctimoniously and taking a drink from her goblet.

"I must admit Rowena, I did have my doubts," Salazar said, "But you have managed, yet again, to prove that you have the keenest mind."

"Still not keen enough to convince Salazar that his pure-blood obsession is fruitless," Godric said, swallowing a bit of food, nudging Salazar a bit.

"Fruitless? Lest we forget the four people who built this castle are all pure-blood," Salazar said, "Even Rowena cannot deny that blood purity produces good results."

"Anyone can get as good as any of us," Helga interjected, "All it takes is hard work."

"Hear! Hear!" Rowena said, "There is no conclusive evidence to suggest pure-bloods make better wizards."

The founders continued debating with Salazar for some time, still unable to convince him of anything. In time, the students finished up their meal, and the Four Founders rose from their seats, and stood before their assembled students.

"In these turbulent times," came Rowena's steady voice "It is wise for us to band together. By coming to this place, and learning from the best witches and wizards Scotland and England have to offer, we can use the gift of a good education to better ourselves and our world."

"And it is our differences that make our world great," Salazar continued, "That which makes us exemplary is what makes us strong, and better than all those not blessed to bear the name 'wizard.'"

"What you will learn here will arm you," Godric interjected, "You will need to defend yourselves from muggles who hate our kind vehemently, and defend yourselves from other Dark Wizards who seek to do harm to all."

"As this inaugural year of Hogwarts is set to begin," Helga said, "We must all realize that while we will live in separate houses with different values, we must remain, first and foremost, one school, level and just, to the benefit of all."

At this, the hall erupted in applause for their four leaders. They beamed at their students, and at each other. Rowena and Godric exchanged glances quickly and smiled, much to the chagrin of Salazar. This was it, their dream had been realized, and despite what was said and done, that night, the school seemed as though it would last for eternity.

As the celebration ended, the four founders lead their respective houses to their own common rooms, as the students walked in awe of the grandeur of the castle. Helga could even be heard in the Entrance Hall saying, "You can thank our very own Professor Ravenclaw for the castle floor plan. She designed it all!"

As the Ravenclaw students heard this, they began to cheer alone for their own Head of House, while passing a gaggle of sneering Slytherins. Hours passed after all the students were lead to their dormitories, and a silent night quickly fell upon the castle.

It was in that still night that the fast-paced footsteps of Godric Gryffindor could be heard echoing through the halls. He past tapestries and paintings, his only guiding light coming from the moon breaking in through the windows and stained glass. At last, he arrived at the Statue of Cliodna, and there waiting for him, was a figure standing in a midnight blue cloak. Godric walked up to the figure, pulled down the cloak's hood, revealing Rowena Ravenclaw, whose face was like porcelain in the moonlight. Without hesitation, he kissed her.

Rowena enjoyed the embrace for a moment, but quickly pushed Godric away, turning her back to him, looking out the window next to the statue,

"I...we...we can't do this," she said solemnly, "You know we can't."

"I know I love you," Godric spoke to Rowena's back, "And you love me, and that is all that matters."

"No that is not all, it is not that simple," she began, "There are our friendships to consider, the harmony of our union, and the long-term future of this school."

"How does our love jeopardize this school?"

"Then you do not deny it jeopardizes our friendships."

"That's not what I meant..."

"But it is what you said."

At this, Godric grabbed Rowena's shoulders, "They will understand. Helga is your best friend and she will be happy, and I know Salazar will accept it in time."

"Will he?" she turned to face Godric, her eyes welling with tears, "I don't practice divination often, but I don't need it to know that keeping this secret can tear us all apart."

To this, Godric embraced Rowena, allowing her tears to fall on his cloak, "We have sacrificed much to bring Hogwarts to life, do not tell me that know we must also sacrifice our happiness."

Rowena pulled away slightly from Godric, wiping away her remaining tears, and looked into his eyes. His gaze was genuine and tender, very unlike the strong facade he uses in front of the others.

"Then we cannot tell them, and leave no signs," she resigned, "And not even glances at dinner. Even that will be misinterpreted."

Godric smiled and hugged Rowena, lifting her in the air and spinning, putting her back on the ground. When she landed, off in the distance, Rowena could hear foot steps.

"Words cannot express how happy you've made me!" he said, moving to kiss her.

"Not now," she said, putting her finger to his lips, "Later, for I hear someone approaching."

Godric smiled again, took Rowena's hand, kissed it, and hurried off down the corridor where he came. Rowena straightened herself, cleaning her face of tears and fixing her hair. She turned to see where the steps were coming from, and out form the darkness emerged Helga in her gilded dressing gown, her lighted wand guiding the way.

"_Nox."_ Helga said, extinguishing her wand, "Who was that?"

"No one," Rowena replied, blushing slightly.

"You lie," Helga said, putting a hand on Rowena's shoulder, "You were speaking with Godric!"

Rowena nodded, turning to face her friend, smiling half-heartedly, "No, really I wasn't. In fact it was Professor Imago walking to his study. I met him while showing my students to the West Tower, and he asked me when I was done to join him."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, he just wanted me to approve the set of cards he'll be using to cartomancy. I don't much care for divination, so I said they were fine."

Helga looked into Rowena's eyes, searching for a sign, but found none. She. thought for a moment, somewhat unconvinced, but she could think of no other reason for Rowena to not tell the truth. The only thing she could think of was it really was Godric, but Rowena swore to her that nothing would come of them.

"Well, I think we should both get back to our rooms," Helga said, igniting her wand tip once more, "It's colder than a dementor's hood tonight."

Together, they set off up the corridor heading to the Entrance Hall, passing suits of armor that turned their heads as the women passed,

"Are you ready for your first lesson tomorrow?" Helga asked conversationally.

"Quite," Rowena replied, "I'm sure the students are more excited about Charms than I am."

"Indeed. I do hope Godric and Salazar are ready. I am sure Godric is, though I have my doubts about Salazar."

"You doubt he is qualified to teach?" Rowena asked.

"I don't doubt his lessons for Potions," Helga replied, "I doubt his capacity to treat the other students fairly. I mean, if they're not pure blood, who knows how he will treat them."

"I too share that fear. His exaltation of blood purity irritates me, as though it should be our only deciding factor."

"Well, I can tell you most of my students are afraid to go near him and his students," Helga sighed, "Most of them aren't pure blood and fear that they might be ridiculed or cursed."

"Cursed? That's a bit harsh, Helga."

"Still, this is as I feared. We may be a unified group of four, but the students are dividing themselves; they are making our defining features their differences."

_Unified group._ The words struck a chord of guilt inside Rowena, since she herself was withholding information from her best friend. She stopped before they exited the corridor, facing the turned heads of the suits of armor.

"Ahem!" she said, and at once all of the suits turned to face forward.

"Very well, have a good night," Helga said, descending the stairs to her house.

"Helga," Rowena called, "You are my best friend, and I would never hurt you."

Helga smiled weakily, "I know," and continued down the stairs.

With that, Rowena turned around and headed for the West Tower, hoping she made the right decision.


End file.
